


Siete de la Mañana

by RoTLunatik



Series: Secretos del Vertedero [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny y Fixit tienen la misma rutina todas las mañanas, siempre acompañado de la platica del minicon y sus preguntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete de la Mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribi como una excusa para hablar de la mama de Russell.

-Denny Clay… puedo preguntarte algo…- como era común todas las mañanas al amanecer, Denny despertaba y salía de su remolque en pantalones pijama y una camisa blanca sin mangas, solo para sentarse en la barra, de la cafetería de la calle 14 que habia traído a su depósito, donde se habia hecho costumbre que Fixit le sirviera su café.

-Claro pequeñín… pregúntame lo que quieras- respondió antes de tomar el primer sorbo de su tasa. El Minicon habia mejorado bastante en su uso de la cafetera, este café era una delicia en comparación de los primeros intentos de Fixit.

El Minicon puso el periódico del día al alcance del humano como hacía cada mañana antes de preguntar. -¿Qué paso con la progenitora materna de Russell?... ¿Qué paso con su… "Madre"?-

El humano esperaba cualquier pregunta que el Minicon pudiera hacer, incluso sus preguntas sobre la reproducción humana habría sido mil veces mejor que eso.

Casi escupe su café, pero trata de tragarlo para parecer tranquilo. -¿L-la mama de Russell?... ¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad por eso?-

Fixit alzo los hombros tranquilamente. –Me pareció extraño… en todos los programas que vez durante tus descansos, hay imágenes de la típica familia norteamericana, y en todas ellas ambos progenitores viven junto a sus crías…. Y yo nunca eh visto a la progenitora de Russell por aquí.-

Denny no le gustaba recordar el pasado, era bien sabido que el hombre le gustaba vivir con alegría el momento, pasarla bien con su hijo, y más actualmente ayudar a los Autobots y disfrutar de su compañía, y recordar viejos problemas no era vivir el momento de la mejor manera.

-Oh lo siento tanto…- Fixit tono una extraña expresión en el humano, el siempre estaba sonriente y animado, y por su pregunta estaba muy serio. -¿Es que acaso su madre esta fuera de línea?...-

-¡No!... no…no… tranquilo no es eso…- volvió a sonreír para tratar de calmar al Minicon. –Es un tema que no me gusta tocar… más que nada por Russell-

Fixit relajo sus engranes al escuchar que no habia "metido la pata" como dicen los humanos. -¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de eso?-

El hombre mayor, pone su tasa sobre la barra, junto a su periódico que no habia tocado para nada. –La madre de Russell… ella vive lejos…en una ciudad llamada Copenhague-

Fixit reviso su información interna, el habia estudiado levemente la geografía terrícola anteriormente. -¿En Europa?... eso es bastante lejos… bueno para términos humanos lo es… ¿Por qué vive allá?-

-La madre de Russell y yo… no tuvimos un buen desenlace, ella es algo adicta al trabajo, yo soy mucho más relajado, creo que lo único que hicimos bien juntos fue a Russell y…- nota la expresión de confusión total de Fixit y decide acortar su albedrio. –Cof…cof… en fin… nos divorciamos, ella tiene la custodia de Russell todo el año, y yo puedo verlo durante sus vacaciones-

El Minicon toma un segundo para buscar algunas de las palabras que no entendía en su base de datos, antes de responder. –¿Se divorciaron?... Entonces… ¿ya no son pareja?- Fixit sabía en qué consistía el cortejo humano, las relaciones no eran tan diferentes a las Cibertronianas, en todo caso habia un equivalente al matrimonio de la tierra, sabiendo esto, era muy triste para el saber que el humano habia atravesado una separación.

-Si… como te dije… simplemente no funciono…- tomo de nuevo un sorbo de su café, que a este punto ya estaba comenzando a enfriarse. –Creo que no teníamos tantas cosas en común como creí en un principio.- dejo salir una pequeña risa de resignación para calmar el ambiente.

-Está bien Denny Clay… para los estándares de edad humana, aun eres joven y buen partido para conseguir otra compañera… Seguro que pronto podrás conseguir una esposa con la cual envejecer, como en esos programas de televisión que vez…- con un movimiento de manos, Fixit arrebata la raza ya vacía del humano para servirle más café caliente.

Denny observo al pequeño mecanismo durante todo su discurso, sin poder evitar lo divertido de la situación. –Para nada… estoy bien con mi vida como esta… me gusta mi vida, mi vertedero, mis artilugios, mi hijo, mis amigos Autobots… y tú… no necesito nada mas- tomo la taza de café de las manos de Minicon y tomo otro sorbo, viendo por sobre la taza de café como los ópticos de Fixit se agrandaban y sus cejas se arqueaban. –Fixit… ¿Pasa algo?-

El Minicon aguanto las ganas de derramar fluido de sus ópticos. -…lo que dijiste… ¿Es verdad?… ¿Enserio te gusta estar conmigo?-

Por más que aguanto las ganas Denny no pudo evitar una risa, casi carcajada ¿Enserio esas pocas palabras habían puesto así al Minicon? pensó. –Por supuesto que si… ya deberías haberlo sabido… ya eres como parte de mi familia-

A este punto las lágrimas ya estaban picando de las esquinas de sus ópticos. -¿De… De tu familia?... Ohh Denny Clay… pero si no tenemos ni la misma línea genética en común…-

-jaja, Por supuesto que no, pero eso no importa… solo míranos, no sé cómo sobrevivía hace unos meses, sin tenerte aquí todos los días, cada mañana al primero que veo es a ti, siempre listo con mi taza de café y el diario, por las tardes trabajas conmigo en el vertedero hasta que se pone el sol, y me haces compañía durante mis descansos, y te quedas a limpiar el desorden conmigo hasta altas horas de la noche, claro que a veces peleamos, ¿Pero que no hacen eso todas las familias?-

Jamás desde que habia sido puesto en línea Fixit se habia sentido más feliz, al ser un Minicon su meta diaria siempre habia sido servir a los demás, como un mero sirviente, pero ahora estaba siendo valorado no solo por eso, si no por su compañía, por ser solidario a un humano. Un humano que cada día que pasaba lo consideraba más y más cercano.

Cuando Denny nota una lágrima que ya corría por su mejilla, dejo salir una risa más. –Oh vamos… ven aquí antes de que empieces a hacerte un mar de lagrimas…- el humano abrió bien grande sus brazos, hasta que Fixit entendió el gesto y rodeo la barra para estar frente al humano.

Denny aun sentado en el banco rodeo al Minicon con sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente. –Gracias Denny Clay… lo necesitaba…- Fixit al ser un modelo de Cibertroniano muy pequeño, jamás creyó que podría sentir un abrazo que le ajustara tan bien como este, los humanos eran tan suaves y cómodos de abrazar, que pensó que debería hacerlo mas seguido, o al menos todas las mañanas durante el desayuno, justo a las siete de la mañana.

FIN


End file.
